


The Romulan

by NekoOkami



Category: Star Trek, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betaziod Baby Yoda, How Do I Tag, Might appear in later chapters, Or not, Romulan Din Djarin, Spock is mentioned, TEMPORARY Hiatus, Vulcan Paz Vizla, more tags and charaters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoOkami/pseuds/NekoOkami
Summary: "Despair hits him harder than a mudhorn would’ve in a different universe. The Betazoid toddler in his arms watched him with wide eyes, startled by the strong wave of the new scary emotion. Din however, could only stare into space, the dreaded words he never wished to hear, repeating over and over."A Star Trek AU
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Well this happened.   
> I would like to thank a few members over in CoffeeQuill's Discord for this idea, and for letting me use and write it. Much like star wars i havn't seen anything star trek related in a long time. And thus., just like star wars, my knowledge of the star trek universe is limited. And includes knowledge of ships...  
> Regardless! Enjoy.

Despair hits him harder than a mudhorn would’ve in a different universe. The Betazoid toddler in his arms watched him with wide eyes, startled by the strong wave of the new scary emotion. Din however, could only stare into space, the dreaded words he never wished to hear, repeating over and over. “Romulus, and everyone on it… are gone” _Gone._ Romulus is _gone. Gone, gone gone_ **GONE!**

He cant breath, Din’s grief is a tide that is quickly overwhelming him, he couldn't make a sound over the roaring in his ears, couldn’t look down when his limbs were lead. The despair an event horizon of agony in his chest. The child in his arms wailed loudly, drowning in the tsunami of emotions from his guardian. The wail penetrating Din’s panic, making him nearly drop the kid, his reflexes the only thing that helped him not to. That and the fact he is sitting. 

With a shaky breath he gently rocked the kid, breathing in and out in an attempt to calm.  _ Inhale.  _ A large part of him wanted to blame the Vulcan, Spock for failing to save Romulus,  _ Exhale  _ and yet, that part was quickly overthrown when he looked to the teary eyed child in his arms, the events a mere few days ago.  _ Inhale _ Where he got a distress call from a nearby civilian ship. He assured them he would be there to help, promised he'll save and help them all.  _ Exhale, _ But he was too late. The only survivor was a small toddler, who somehow understood, yet did not understand, of what was happening. 

_ Inhale.  _ This is why he could not blame Spock. Din understands, not everything goes as planned. Not everything happens as you wish it to. Vulcans may suppress their emotions to the extreme., but they still  _ felt _ . Even if they do not know it.  _ Exhale. _

He looked at the child who looked at him with sadness and fear. Feeling guilty for scaring the kid he took another breath, softly hugged the kids small body to his own. “Im sorry little one,’ -his voice shaky- ‘I did not mean to scare you”. 

Din lost count for how long they stayed like this, the child fell asleep. The last thought he had before sleep claimed him, was something his mother said long ago, before death claimed her. 

  
  


“Everything will work out in the end”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where someone gets a dangerous and highly illogical Idea., and they will follow through with it.  
> Really. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..., after some time, here's a new chapter! Enjoy! ^^"

A subdued coo awoke him from his slumber, with a soft groan, he opened his eyes and was met with large concerned eyes of a small being. “Good morning little one” He softly murmured. The toddler put his hand on his cheek cooing softly as images from last night started to play out, through the view of a small being. Din stiffened as the images played out, starting out as happy, then quickly turning to confusion, and fear, as he watched the frightful images. 

Taking a deep shuddering breath, he gently pet the babe’s curly haired head. “Is that what you saw last night’- He asked after a moment of silence, grief still within. -’I'm sorry…,' ' The child cooed softly and patted the Romulans cheek, then leaning in and hugging his face. A huff of surprised laughter escaped, and when the kid pulled away, Din was left with a smile, a sad smile but a smile nonetheless.

“Thank you”, a tear escaped as he pulled the child in for another hug, this time its head underneath his chin. Reaching over to the console, he flipped a few switches, changing the ship's course, away from its previous path, and heading for the nearest ship station.

_______________

Time has passed quicker than he expected.. he supposed the human saying "time flies quicker when you're having fun" is accurate. 

The time passed between sleeping and observing the little one play. Every so often the womp-rat would turn to him with a smile "eh"ing and showing the ball from the controls… babbling and showing him images of the child's imagination. 

They were nearly there when his com pinged for an incoming transition. Accepting it, the familiar form of his brother in all but blood formed on the screen. 

"Paz" Din greeted the Vulcan grimly.

"Din.." it was silent for a moment 

_________________

Having agreed to meet at the space station Din waits for Paz to show, the child in his arms cooing happily, sucking on his thumb., and at the same time slobbering all over the table. Sighing Din wipes the table for the 4th time alone this past few minutes.

"Eh!" The kid happily exclaimed. Telepathically showing random whatnots that pop up in his mind to Din.

"Really? Is that so?" -the child cooed- "fascinating" Din replies with a smile. 

The kid startled Din when he smacked his cheek a few times with a cheeky laugh. "You little monkey!" He playfully scoffs out and tickles the child, while it squeals in laughter.

"So this little on is your new charge?" An amused voice caught them off guard for a moment before Din recognises the tall form of his sworn-brother. Standing he nods and his hand comes up in the Vulcan greeting. "Paz… live long and prosper" 

Paz nods and returns the greeting. They then reach out and clasp the others forearms. The child coos curiously gazing at Paz and getting the Vulcans attention. The two stared at each other when the kid blew a sudden raspberry. Paz nods, as if in understanding. “Indeed little one.”

Said little one returned to his soup and knocked it off the table, Din barely catching it, in a way where nothing spilled. “He seems to be a handful.” The Vulcan points out. 

“Oh he is” Din puts the bowl back onto the table and takes the babies spoon filling it, ready to resume feeding the child. A few minutes pass, as the child happily resisting the soup, distracted by the on-goings of the station. Paz sits down and waits, as Din thinks of how to go on about the topic he is to bring onto the table.

Din really does not know how to bring the topic up, and brainstormed a few ways, until he decides to just say it. “I wish to head to where Romula was.”

Needless to say, this is the first time he saw Paz’s face stray from the typical Vulcan stoicness. And it really would have been quite humorous if it wasn't so sensitive. The widened eyes, brows shooting upwards, the multiple blinks as the Vulcan proceed the dropped bomb. Until finally the surprised Vulcan regained his composure.

“You do realize that is a highly illogical course of action.” 

“Yes I am aware Paz. I plan on being as far from the reported black hole. I wish to ask if you will accompany me.”

“And based on your resolve I take it you would go regardless if I decide to come or not. Very well.” Paz shook his head with a sigh. “When will we departure.”

Always one to get to the point,  _ even if he does so rarely. _ Din stands up, thankful the child finished the soup, and picks him up, and into the makeshift sling. “If there's nothing else, now, otherwise we leave when you come to the  _ Crest _ .” 

Having nothing here that he needs to attend to, and having hitched a ride with several acquaintances, Paz follows his brother, and quite likely, adopted nephew towards the  _ Crest _ , and quite likely, possible death if they are not careful. 

_ Really, what could go wrong?  _ He thought sarcastically.


End file.
